fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Misadv. of Maverick episodes
This is a list of episodes for the Nicktoon, Misadv. of Maverick. Season 1: (2010-2011) #Maverick Tattles / Maverick Spies With His Little Eyes (March 27, 2010) Maverick won't stop tattling. / Maverick takes an I Spy joke too far. #Macy's Broken Toy / Maverick Orders Out (March 27, 2010) Maverick breaks Macy's doll. / Maverick calls the cops on his family. #Maverick Hates Summer / I, Mavbot (April 3, 2010) Maverick is forced to go to summer school. / Maverick builds a robot duplicate of himself. #Mav Eats Orange Slices / Macy's B-Day (April 10, 2010) Maverick gets whacked out on orange slice candy. / Maverick ruins Macy's 7th birthday. #Maverick Goes Crazy (April 17, 2010) Maverick goes on a rampage. #Matthew A Go-Go / Maverizza (April 24, 2010) Matthew can't do anything anymore. / Maverick accidentally adds poison onto a pizza he made. #Keep Out / Alien Abduction (May 1, 2010) Macy makes a girl-only club with Kierra and Tink that Maverick isn't allowed to be in. / Maverick thinks that Grandpa Phil is an alien. #Demolition Derby / Brain Freeze (August 21, 2010) Matthew challenges Maverick all of his toys for a one-round kart race. But the problem is they can't drive. / Maverick eats too much ice cream and freezes. #Kierra and Wyatt / Maverick's Ball (August 28, 2010) The two cousins Kierra and Wyatt spend the night at Macy's house. / Grandpa Phil takes away Maverick's ball after accidentally breaking Grandpa Phil's window. #Mav's Cake / Kiss Me, I'm Canadian (September 4, 2010) Maverick must have cake. / Maverick thinks that Macy is a Canadian after watching a horror movie about Canadians (this episode insults viewers in Canada and was banned in Canada). #Maverick's Last Sister Prank (September 18, 2010) Maverick gets busted after using a real farting whoopie coushion that Macy sits on. #Merry Christmas, Mav! (December 25, 2010) Matthew and Macy tries to tell Mav that the true spirit of Christmas is the birth of Jesus and not just presents. #Maverick Loves Who? / Dupli-Macy (Febrary 13, 2011 / January 30, 2011) Maverick keeps a secret (him loving a girl) on Valentine's Day. / Macy gets cloned. #Mav's Truth Ache / Marshall Meets the Potty (February 6, 2011) Maverick unknowingly drinks truth serum and reveals his deep and dark secrets. / Marshall sees a toilet for the first time ever. #Macy's Room / Barnyard Helper (February 13, 2011) Maverick isn't allowed in Macy's room. / Maverick helps Grandma Monica around the farm. Season 2: (2011-present) #My Big Fat Stupid Wedding / Maverick Expresses Himself (April 23, 2011) Maverick ruins a relative's wedding. / Maverick creates his own world. #Movies For Mav / It's Winter, Mav! (April 30, 2011) It's movie night, and poor Maverick always misses them. / Maverick believes he saw snow that appears when no one but him is looking. #Tink and Marshall / Maverick's TV (May 7, 2011) Tink and Marshall have a playdate. / Maverick loses his TV privliges. #Viral Videos / I Didn't Do It! (May 14, 2011) Maverick watches inappropriate viral videos that soon give him nightmares. / Maverick makes excuses out of trouble. #Tink's First Day of Preschool / The B.B.Q. Story (May 21, 2011) It's Tink's first day at preschool, and Maverick tries to ruin it. / Grandma Monica and Grandpa Phil have a barbacue party. #Mav on Audiotape / Macy For President (May 28, 2011) Matthew records Maverick breaking a vase on audiotape. / Macy gets elected for president. #The Grand Festival (June 11, 2011) There is a gala that all the cousins want to go to, but there is only one ticket left. Category:Episode lists